


What's Playing on the CCTV?

by blossum



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Group Sex, Inappropriate usage of the CCTV, M/M, Mention of pegging, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesomes, Top MC, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Yoosung is totally a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossum/pseuds/blossum
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Yoosung whispered as he gazed into her eyes.“Only if you are. I think it could be fun.” She gave his lips a quick peck. “Besides, you never know what could happen.”Yoosung and MC are still navigating the physical aspect of their relationship. When MC decides to try and spice things up, it may or may not include an inappropriate use of the CCTV in Rika’s apartment...and the redhead behind the screen.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been subscribed to/following me, I would like to formally apologize for not posting anything in two years. Whoops.  
I've been wanting to write a smutty fic with my power bottom Yoosung, and this scenario came to my mind very randomly and very vividly, and I ran home to start working on it immediately.  
This will include my headcanon that Saeyoung and Yoosung are pansexual and bisexual respectively. MC is totally bi but that won’t really come into play in this particular fic (but hopefully in a future one…)

“Why are we back in Rika’s apartment? This place gives me the creeps. I feel like she’s watching us somehow…” Yoosung complained as MC tugged him through the door.

“I told you I needed to grab a few RFA files now that everything’s completely finished being disabled,” she assured him. “And besides, the only person that could be watching us is Seven.” Her tone was teasing, but a small fire lit behind her eyes. 

“Are we planning another party I don’t know about?”

“Not actively, but I need to follow up with the guests and see if there’s some lists I missed the first time so we can start preparing for the next party, whenever that ends up being.” She opened a drawer and started rummaging, not seeming like she was finding what she needed.

“Is there somewhere you’d like me to look?” Yoosung offered, feeling useless just standing there watching his girlfriend peruse through filing cabinets and desk drawers.

“I don’t think there would be anything useful in the kitchen, but if you’d like to check the bedroom, there might be something in the closet.”

He wandered off into the bedroom, instantly getting flashbacks from the times he was in here with MC before she moved in with him. They only ever had sex in the bedroom once. After an embarrassing conversation with Saeyoung, they decided the bathroom was the only safe place to fool around. It didn’t take long at all for Yoosung to suggest MC come live with him. Sure, they wanted to live together because they were in love, but it didn’t hurt that MC felt like she was under a microscope here. 

Yoosung didn’t find anything helpful in the closet, so he started rummaging through the nightstand drawer when he heard MC come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back.

“I couldn’t find anything,” she sighed.

“I guess this was a wasted trip, then, huh?” He gave up on his search, and instead turned around to fully embrace his girlfriend.

“Well, it doesn’t have to be.” Her smile turned mischievous and her hands trailed down his back to give his butt a quick squeeze through his jeans.

Yoosung’s heart rate picked up, and he lowered his voice. “Are you sure that’s smart. Seven could be watching the CCTV right now for all we know.”

She raised herself onto her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “Would that be such a bad thing?” She punctuated her question by gently tugging on his earlobe with her teeth. Suddenly Yoosung became suspicious of the real reason they were here.

Both MC and Yoosung knew that the other harbored an attraction to Saeyoung. They were very open with each other, and had both expressed interest in the redhead. While neither of them had planned on acting on it since they were committed to each other, they both not-so-secretly wondered what it would be like to invite him into the relationship; at least for a night.

MC suspected that Saeyoung had a crush on Yoosung before they got together, and she wasn’t entirely convinced that had gone away. Seven was pretty open about being pansexual, and though Yoosung tried to keep his bisexuality unknown, no secret was ever safe from the hacker.

“Are you sure about this?” Yoosung whispered as he gazed into her eyes.

“Only if you are. I think it could be fun.” She gave his lips a quick peck. “Besides, you never know what could happen.”

* * *

  
  
  


Saeyoung was finishing up the report of his latest assignment when he got a strange notification.  _ Movement detected _ was flashing across one of his screens, so he hovered his mouse over to see the location.

“Rika’s apartment?” He wondered out loud. The location of the apartment was no longer a secret in the RFA, but since MC had moved out, no one had entered. Well, except for him. Though he had finally finished disabling everything Rika had initially installed in case her files were breached, Seven still went by to check on things periodically, and he always kept the CCTV running, just in case.

He clicked open the video stream and was surprised to see MC and Yoosung in the apartment, appearing to be looking through files. He switched on the audio, trying to figure out why they were there.

“ _ I guess this was a wasted trip, then, huh? _ ” Yoosung’s voice came through the speaker. 

“ _ Well, it doesn’t have to be. _ ” MC fired back.

_ I should stop watching. I should  _ definitely _ stop watching, _ Saeyoung thought as their voices lowered too much for him to hear. He knew he was invading their privacy, but they should know he kept an eye on the apartment. Surely they knew what they were doing, right?

His heart started racing as MC pulled Yoosung’s head down to meet hers in a heated kiss. Yoosung clutched at her clothes, rushing to get her shirt over her head.

_ I should turn this off right now. I can’t be watching this, _ Seven thought, but he still couldn’t get his eyes to look away from the screen. After all, it wasn’t his fault they were doing this somewhere they knew had cameras; it was like they wanted him to watch!

Saeyoung turned the volume all the way up, but immediately regretted it. Yoosung’s moan came through the speaker loud and clear as MC rubbed him through his jeans, and the sound sent blood from Saeyoung’s cheeks down to his manhood. He thought he would get over his crush on Yoosung once he started dating MC, but in reality it got worse. Not only did he have feelings for the blonde, but the RFA’s mystery girl caught the attention of more than just the college student. Saeyoung had it bad for both of them. He was happy for them, because it was obvious they were happy together, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be with both of them. He had never felt anything like it before. He never had any desire to pursue a relationship with anyone before, so he figured polyamory was definitely not for him, but he couldn’t deny the overwhelming ache every time he saw them together.

Saeyoung covered his mouth to stifle a moan when MC sank to her knees and started unzipping her boyfriends jeans. Vanderwood wasn’t home, but Saeyoung was still embarrassed by how bad he was affected by watching this. He felt his hand starting to stray south when he watched MC take yoosung into her perfect mouth, and he had to physically stop himself from touching himself. That didn’t stop him, however, from zooming in the camera.

Seven thanked and cursed himself at the same time for investing in the best CCTV software out there when Rika demanded the apartment be set up with surveillance equipment. He had three different cameras in the bedroom alone, and he flipped through them to get the best angle of MC deep throating Yoosung’s cock. The picture and sound were better than any porn video Seven had ever watched. 

He should feel guilty. These were his  _ friends _ , dammit, but he still couldn’t turn it off. He felt like he was getting harder by the second.

“ _ Please, MC, I’m gonna--”  _ Yoosung’s choke cut him off as he tried to pull MC off of him. She stood up and stripped her pants off herself.

“ _ Get on the bed, _ ” she commanded, and Yoosung immediately obeyed. “ _ Take off your clothes.” _

_ Damn, _ Saeyoung thought,  _ I didn’t think a controlling MC would be so fucking hot. _

MC started to leave the room, and Saeyoung panicked, switching cameras to the kitchen. He saw her rummage through her purse, then head back to the bedroom with condoms and lube in tow. Did she always carry that stuff with her or was this really planned all along?

MC put her treasures on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed and reaching out to pull Yoosung into a kiss. Saeyoung angled the camera to see her tongue snake out to meet his as she pulled him backwards, so that he was laying on top of her. Seven saw Yoosung snake a hand down south, and he rushed to adjust the camera, but the blond’s knee was in the way, so he couldn’t fully see him finger her. It was enough to send another spike of arousal through him, though. MC let out a moan, and Saeyoung rocked against his chair, not allowing himself to touch himself; at least not yet. If he started jerking off too soon, he wouldn’t be able to last the whole time, and he had no clue how long the couple could spend in bed.

“ _ Open up for me, princess,” _ Yoosung cooed, then leaned back to sit up straight as MC opened her legs wider. 

_ There’s the shot! _ Saeyoung adjusted the camera and zoomed in, and he could see how wet MC was from how Yoosung’s finger glistened as he moved it in and out of her.

“ _ Dammit, Yoosung, I need more,”  _ she whined, reaching up to grab Yoosung by the hair and forced his head down to her pussy. He automatically obeyed and set to pleasuring her with his tongue. “ _ Good boy.” _

The angle was so perfect Saeyoung thought he might cry as he watched the blond’s tongue lap up her arousal, dip inside her, then circle her clit. MC’s moans were even louder now, and Seven couldn’t resist freeing himself of his sweatpants as he watched Yoosung fuck her with his tongue. He pushed his sweats down to his ankles and finally wrapped his hands around the hardest part of himself, slowly stroking up and down as he bit back moans. With his free hand, he zoomed out a little and could see Yoosung grinding against the mattress as he ate out his girlfriend.

He teased the tip of his cock as he watched the boy alternate between using his tongue to fuck her, and sucking on her clit. He would tease the nub until her moans got louder, then would switch to lapping her entrance to delay her climax. Eventually, MC let out a shaky moan that signified her release, and Seven had to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from joining her. He knew they weren’t done yet, so he wasn’t either.

“ _ How was that?” _ Yoosung asked, crawling up MC’s body to kiss her neck.

“ _ It was perfect, baby.” _ The way she called him baby with such affection in her tired voice sent a pang of jealousy through Saeyoung. He wasn’t sure if it was because he wanted to get called a pet name by MC, or if he wanted to be the one praising Yoosung for a job well done...or both.

“ _ Since you did so well, I’ll let you decide how you want me,” _ MC offered, reaching between them to stroke Yoosung.

“ _ I want you to ride me _ ,” Yoosung asked as he grabbed the condom and lube off of the nightstand, and she grinned.

“ _ I had a feeling. _ ” She pushed him off of her and pinned him on the bed next to where she was just laying.  _ Okay that was fucking hot. _

MC ripped open the condom package and carefully slid it onto her boyfriend before climbing on top of him. She grabbed his cock and started teasing her entrance, and Seven rushed to get his other monitor up and running so that he could have a camera on MC as well as one trained on Yoosung’s face. He watched her slowly sink down onto the blond’s dick before she immediately started moving on top of him, grinding against his stomach so that she could stimulate herself. Once she had a momentum going, she reached out and grabbed the lube, flipping the lid open and depositing some onto her finger. 

Before Saeyoung had time to be confused, she reached behind her and started teasing Yoosung’s entrance, eliciting another loud moan from the boy.

“ _ Shit _ ,” the redhead cursed, almost losing control and cumming just from watching that. He didn’t knew Yoosung would be into that, and his fantasies went wild.

“ _ M-more, please MC, _ ” the blond begged, and Seven bit his lip and forced his hand to slow its strokes.

“ _ Do you wanna be fucked, baby?” _ She asked, nearly breathless from exerting so much energy, and Yoosung threw his head back in what Seven assumed was ecstasy from having his prostate stimulated.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Yoosung choked out, digging his heels into the mattress and thrusting up harder into MC.

“ _ Who do you want to fuck you, Yoosung? _ ” She cooed.

“ _ Saeyoung! _ ”

The redhead’s hand stilled. What did Yoosung just confess to? Surely Seven needed his ears checked. He had to be imagining things. There was no way Yoosung had really said his name, especially when it was MC who was currently two knuckles deep in his ass.

“ _ You want Seayoung to pound your little asshole while I ride your face? _ ” She asked, and Seven’s heart felt like it was going to leap right out of his chest.

“ _ Yes! Yes I want it so bad! _ ”

“ _ Maybe if you shout his name loud enough when you cum he’ll hear you.” _

Yoosung didn’t hesitate to obey, shouting Seven’s name as he bucked up into MC one last time, using his grip on her hips to grind her down on top of him, coaxing out a scream from her as she joined him in climax.

They had known, or at least hoped, that Seven would be watching them. It was planned all along. That should’ve made the hacker feel better about spying on his friends, but all he could think about was racing to the backroom to clean up the mess he had just made hearing Yoosung scream his name. He changed clothes in record time, typed out a quick text on his phone, and jumped in his car, speeding off towards the apartment.

* * *

  
  


“How did I do?” Yoosung asked, whispering in his girlfriend’s ear.

“You did absolutely amazing, baby,” she praised, pulling him into a soft, sleepy kiss.

“What should we do now?” The blond asked right as MC’s phone buzzed. She reached over to grab it off the bedside table, and smiled at what she saw on the screen.

**New Private Message**

From: 707

_ Don’t fucking move. I’m on my way. _

“Now, baby,” she said, snuggling up under the covers next to her boyfriend, “we wait.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven eagerly accepts a surprising invitation from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to post part 2 a couple weeks after part 1. Somehow 10 months went by because I forgot how to write. Whoops. Anyway, here you go you horny bastards. Also MC totally pegs.

Seven was no stranger to speeding.

He often took his babies out for joyrides, letting the wind from the highway blow through his red hair and slamming the pedal almost to the hilt as he weaved through the other cars. After all, when you spent as much money on a car as he did, you might as well get your money’s worth and try to feel every single ounce of horsepower. 

He was driving faster now to the apartment than he had ever gone before.

To say he got there in record time was an understatement. It was a miracle he didn’t wreck considering how fast he was going and how cloudy his mind was with both desire and confusion. Despite the extreme urgency to reach the building, he felt glued to his seat once he parked. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants--jeans that he had changed into after getting...substance on his sweatpants--and geared himself up to go inside. His heart was hammering a million miles an hour, but he forced himself to get out of the car.

His mind kept racing with anxious thoughts. Should he knock? Should he just go inside? They were expecting him after all, but he had never done anything like this and didn’t know the protocol. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate with anyone, what if he made a fool of himself and spilled at the first touch? What if he couldn’t get it up because he was so nervous?

Casting his thoughts aside, he punched in the key code and opened the door, walking into the apartment like he always did.

“I’m here,” he announced, then his mouth went dry.

MC was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, completely naked, crossed arms barely concealing her chest and the smirk on her face making blood rush through Seven.

“It’s about time,” she purred, then tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned to go back in the bedroom.

Saeyoung swallowed and followed her. At this point he would follow her into a volcano, he didn’t care, as long as he got to watch her bare ass sway like that again.

Once he crossed the threshold, he saw Yoosung sitting on the bed, relaxed against the headboard and lazily touching himself. The sight made him harden immediately, finishing the job that MC’s display had started. She joined Yoosung on the bed, patting the space beside them to invite Saeyoung to join. 

“We weren’t sure if you would be watching,” MC confessed. 

“I tried not to at first, though I didn’t do a very good job of committing to that,” the redhead admitted. 

“Good thing your self control isn’t very good. That bodes well for us,” Yoosung added, rising up to his knees to get closer to the hacker. With boldness Seven hasn’t expected, Yoosung wrapped his fingers in the red locks and pulled him into a heated kiss. Saeyoung poorly held back a moan.   
“I had an inkling that you had a crush on Yoosung. I’m glad my assumption was correct, since the feeling is mutual. Can’t say I don’t blame him,” MC explained, trailing her fingers along her boyfriend’s thigh as he switched to kissing Saeyoung’s neck. 

“Not just him,” Seven choked out, his breath ragged as the blonde sucked and bit at the sensitive skin. It was good Seven’s job required him to be hidden, because he wanted to be marked up by the encounter. 

Mild shock lit up her face. “What?”

“I like both of you,” he admitted, able to talk more clearly after Yoosung backed off of his neck. 

“Well that’s convenient,” Yoosung muttered, a pleasant surprise coloring his tone. 

“I guess this has been long overdue, then,” MC purred, then pulled the redhead in for a kiss. He groaned, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her into the kiss deeper. Yoosung joined in by returning to his neck and the hacker was in bliss. At least, he thought he was until he felt a delicate hand start to unbutton his jeans. He had a feeling he didn’t know the meaning of bliss yet. “First things first,” the brunette whispered against his lips, “let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Saeyoung untangled himself from the pair so that he could slide off the bed and undress. He felt their eyes on him as he removed each piece of clothing, and it added to the suspense. Once he was finally sliding his boxers down, he met MC’s eyes as she positioned herself at the end of the bed and opened her legs up in invitation. 

It would be rude to decline. 

Seven dropped to his knees and wrapped his hands around her thighs before diving in, tongue collecting the wetness that had already formed before moving to tease her clit. Once her hand dove into his hair, he sucked hard on the bud, making her legs tremble under his palms. 

“Fuck, Saeyoung!” She screamed out, tightening her grip on his roots. He removed one of his hands from her thigh, only to slowly insert his middle finger inside her, gently moving it in and out as he continued his ministrations on her clit. He briefly looked up to watch her face as she neared climax, and saw Yoosung had taken to teasing her nipples with his mouth. He could tell she was getting closer by the second, so he started fingering her faster and flicking the sensitive nub with his tongue. Within seconds she was coming, and he let her ride it out on his mouth, lapping up her juices and playing with the over sensitive clit until she was pushing him away and falling back into the bed. 

As MC struggled to collect her breath, Yoosung turned to Saeyoung, going in for a kiss but being interrupted by Seven gently pushing his still slick finger into the blonde’s mouth. Yoosung moaned as he sucked on the digit, collecting every drop of his girlfriend that he could, and showing the hacker a little taste of just what he could do with his tongue. Seven didn’t think he could get any harder than he already was, but imagining what Yoosung could do with his mouth on it was making it ache even more. 

“I heard good things about what that pretty mouth of yours can do earlier. I hope you’re willing to show me.” Seayoung leaned in to punctuate his sentence with a rough kiss to the boy’s neck. 

“I don’t have as much experience with this,” Yoosung warned, but sank to his knees in front of the redhead. 

Seven adjusted on the bed to plant his feet firmly on the ground and spread himself open for the blonde and reached out to stroke his hair. What Seven didn’t tell Yoosung was that it had been so long since anyone besides himself had gotten him off that he was just hoping he wouldn’t blow as soon as he felt Yoosung’s tongue on him. He started off with soft, teasing strokes with his hand, but it was enough to make Saeyoung curl his fingers into the blonde locks for a better grip. Almost like it was synchronized, Yoosung’s tongue reached out to lick the head at the same moment MC pressed against Seven from behind, pushing her soft chest against his back and nipping on his earlobes. 

“He’s a fast learner,” she cooed into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Seayoung could tell she was speaking the truth as Yoosung took more of him into his mouth, stroking him with his tongue and gulping him down, his nose ticking the soft hairs at the base of Seven’s groin. He couldn’t help but let out a moan as he felt the tip of his cock touch the back of the boy’s throat. 

“Fuck, Yoosung, I’m not ready to cum yet.” Seven pushed his head back a little, trying to signal him to stop sucking before he exploded into his mouth. “I want to be able to fuck you properly.”

“I better go grab those backups,” MC said as she slid off the bed to go get more supplies from her purse.

“You sure you want this?” Saeyoung asked the other boy, stroking his cheek lightly. “I don’t want to do anything that either of you aren’t completely comfortable with.”

“I appreciate that. But I’m sure.” Rosy blush colored Yoosung’s cheeks. “I’ve wanted this for a long time…”

“I’ll be gentle then.”

“No need,” the brunette chimed in once she returned to the room with condoms in tow. “My baby likes it rough. Don’t you darling?” She crawled onto the bed, pushing Yoosung down forcefully and planting her mouth on his. Seven heard a small moan escape his lips, and the display did nothing to help his aching erection.

From what he’d seen already today, he could see MC was clearly very dominant in bed, but the thought of her pegging Yoosung took him by surprise; and turned him on greatly.

She returned upright and maneuvered herself out of the way, leaving Yoosung dazed against the pillows. “He’s all ready for you, Saeyoung.” She handed him a condom and the bottle of lube, which was still plenty full. “Sometimes you don’t even need to touch his cock for him to cum. It’s amazing. I can almost get off just from watching his face as he gets fucked.”

“I hope you’re a switch, MC, because I don’t plan on submitting to you.” Seven grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and tugged slightly, getting his point across. He could see in her eyes that it turned her on to be on the receiving end. Oh how he planned to get his way with her, even if it didn’t happen today.

Seven returned his focus to the blonde, who had resorted to touching himself at the display in front of him. He grabbed the bottle of lube, flipping the cap open and squeezing some of the substance out onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up. He didn’t imagine cold lube would feel very good for Yoosung. With his middle finger, he slowly inserted himself into the blonde, letting him adjust, and searching the inner wall for that sweet spot to really make it enjoyable. He knew when he found it when Yoosung bucked up his hips, trying to get more friction. Seven pushed his hips back down with his free hand before entering a second finger. Even if this wasn’t his first time, he still wanted to be gentle and work his way up to his size. After he felt that he was sufficiently relaxed, Saeyoung grabbed a condom and sheathed himself before applying a generous amount of lube to his hand and coating his cock with it. 

Before lining himself up, he looked over to see MC teasing her clit as she watched the boys. Apparently voyeurism was one of her turn ons as well. Seven could see the appeal.

Giving Yoosung a soft stroke down his chest with his hand, the redhead slowly moved forward, his tip breaching the entrance. Yoosung gasped as it entered in, and after a moment of adjusting lifted his hips to try and get it deeper. Not wanting him to bite off more than he could chew, Seven limited his movements by holding his hips, gently rocking into him and getting him used to the feeling before pulling the boys hips flush to his. A loud cry of pleasure escaped from Yoosung’s lips, and Seven took that as a sign to start plowing into him. The blonde was loud, and it made it difficult to keep Seven from cumming too early. It felt so good. Yoosung was so tight and so warm and kept meeting every thrust with his hips. Seven didn’t know how much longer he could last.

“Didn’t you say something about riding his face while I fucked him?” Saeyoung asked MC, who immediately perked up and swung a leg over Yoosung’s chest, lining herself up with his mouth. Seven wasn’t expecting her to be facing him, though, and was even more shocked when she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He had to fight to keep his rhythm going. All three of them were moaning from how good it felt. Yoosung must’ve been doing a good job at paying attention to eating out MC if she was as loud as she was.

Before he knew it, he could tell MC was cumming on Yoosung’s mouth, as she trembled and broke the kiss. It was good, because Seven knew he was at the end of his stamina. He reached his hand out to stroke Yoosung to completion, but as soon as his fingers touched the soft skin, Yoosung expelled onto his own stomach, causing his walls to tighten around Saeyoung and make him cum as well. He rode his orgasm out for a moment before exiting the boy and removing the dirty condom from himself.

MC appeared with towels and wipes for both boys, cleaning them up then curling up against Yoosung on the bed. She patted the space beside them, and Saeyoung joined them, pulling a blanket up around the three of them.

“Thank you, Seven,” Yoosung whispered before yawning.

“No, thank you both. This was better than I ever could’ve imagined.”

“We’ll definitely have to invite you to join us again,” MC said, and Seven couldn’t have agreed more.

“Oh I plan on having my way with you next time, MC,” he promised, then leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

“She’s not easy to tame,” Yoosung warned, “but I have faith in you.”

The trio snuggled in tighter together, and Seven silently thanked the past version of himself for installing such good security cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient with me. I never write anymore as my free time usually goes to my partner, but I'm appreciative for every single one of you who reads my works. Hopefully I'll get more works up in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and for being patient with me as I am never consistent with anything in my life lmao  
I totally plan to follow up with a part 2, but only if y'all beg nicely (I may or may not have a begging kink. Don't judge me).


End file.
